Corazón Partío
by kamilitauchiha
Summary: Prometiste curar mis heridas Sakura y ahora me dejas nuevamente solo/-mienteme Sakura/ ya no te amo Sasuke    ¿SasuSaku?


Hace tres años que volví a Konoha, mucho tiempo me llevo darme cuenta de lo que perdía al no estar aquí.

Pero volví, ¿Por qué? Simple, por ella, solo por aquella chica de ojos jade que juro amarme y prometió esperarme y como buen Uchiha volví por aquellas promesas.

Hoy cumplimos dos años de noviazgo, pero sé que su corazón ya no me pertenece, por eso la espero, hace media hora que debíamos vernos, pero ella no ha vuelto.

"_Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
Que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...  
Y, qué sé yo  
Pero miénteme aunque sea dime que algo queda  
Entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
Nunca sale el sol, no existe el tiempo ni el dolor._

Siento abrir la puerta, seguro eres tú, llegas a la sala y me ves sentado, con mi típica expresión

Sasuke-kun…-susurras sorprendida, seguramente lo has olvidado

Hmp- respondo- ¿No que comeríamos juntos para celebrar nuestros dos años Sa-ku-ra?- dije molesto

Yo…yo lo lamento- dices nerviosa- es solo que …Ino me necesitaba

"Sí, claro"- pienso molesto, sentido y profundamente dolido- Hn como digas

¿No me crees?- murmuras aún nerviosa- sabes que no olvidaría el día de hoy

Solo suspiro y te observo, por lo menos tratas de ocultarlo

Si lo hago Sakura- digo serio, como duele saber que ya no me amas

_Llévame si quieres a perder, a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué._

Entonces ¿Cenamos aquí?- dices- pero antes iré a nuestro cuarto.

Bien- murmuro

Subes las escaleras y te vas a _nuestra _ pieza, yo te sigo, sin que sientas te sigo, me quedo en la puerta observándote, veo como te quitas tu abrigo, estas vestida con un hermoso vestido color negro de diseñador, y seguramente te lo pusiste por _él_, no aguanto las ganas de tenerte en mis brazos, me acerco por detrás y te abrazo

Sasuke-kun- susurras con tu melosa voz.

Sakura- susurro tu nombre en tu oído- quiero hacerte mía- digo sensualmente

Hace mucho que no te siento dentro de mí, necesito volver a hacerlo, pero entonces te separas y me miras, no puedo evitar mirar tu cuello y mirar aquellas marcas que yo no te he hecho.

Sasuke yo….-murmuras al notar mi mirada profunda en tu cuello

_Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve,  
Es corazón que no siente,  
El corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma,  
Sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti,  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?_

Miénteme- digo dolido y sentido- miénteme, dime que me amas Sakura

Sasuke…-susurras mientras las lagrimas caen de tus ojos

¡Mierda Sakura miénteme!- grito con furia, por segunda vez veo como lo que quiero se va de mis manos.

Yo…yo…-susurras, pero no debes decirlo, porque ya lo sé

_¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido,  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío?_

No quería escuchar, no podía, como aguantar el escuchar de tus labios un "ya no te amo", ¿Cómo quieres que escuche esto cuando prometiste sanar mi alma? ¿Curarme de la venganza y hacerme volver a creer en la vida?

Sasuke…- susurras- por favor escúchame – mientras las lagrimas caen por tus mejillas

No- grito con furia- miénteme di lo que quieras, pero no me digas la verdad

Sasuke, lo siento…yo….yo ya no te amo- dices y siento que mi corazón estalla en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué Sakura?- pregunte

_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

Sasuke, yo…- dices- jamás te quise lastimar, yo te amaba- dices mientras sollozas

¡Prometiste siempre hacerlo Sakura!- grite, mientras mis ojos la miran directamente a sus ojos verde.

El día que volviste te acepte- murmuraste- ¡¿y Como no hacerlo Sasuke?- me gritas- Era el sueño de mi vida, pero yo...

¿Tú que?- pregunto frustrado, ella se alejo de mi desde el comienzo y yo jamás lo vi

_Dar solamente aquello que te sobra,  
Nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,  
Pero, sé que después de ti,  
Después de ti no hay nada._

Yo…-balbuceas

¿Tú que?- pregunto- ¿No ves como me tienes Sakura?- pregunto y ella solo me observa

Perdóname Sasuke- susurras- de verdad perdóname

¡¿Acaso lo haces por lo que te hice?- pregunto mientras me acerco a ti- ¡¿Acaso esto es por venganza?

¡No!- gritas mirando mis ojos- yo te amaba, pero cuando te fuiste fue Naruto quien estuvo ahí- murmuras- ¡Yo me enamore de Naruto, Sasuke!

Entonces comprendí, fue _él, _el es el dueño de su corazón, al final lo logro, logro conquistar a su preciada Sakura-Chan, siempre mintió, ella jamás me amo, talvez creyó amarme, pero fueron sus viejas ilusiones que la llevaron a mentirse día a día.

_Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío,  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío._

¿Entonces?- susurro mirándola con mis orbes negros- ¡¿entonces donde dejo todas tus promesas? ¡¿Todas tus palabras Sakura?- grite frustrado, el dolor que hay en mi pecho se agrandaba cada vez más

Perdóname- Susurra llorándome- lo siento

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo y, a pesar de sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo, se perfectamente que ese calor ya no emana por mí.

Sakura…-murmure- yo lo sabía- entonces te separas de mí y me miras

Lo siento Sasuke, perdóname- dices con una voz llena de dolor

Por eso te pedí que me mintieras- dije omitiendo sus palabras- no puedo soportar que ya no me ames, Sakura…

_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

Entonces me observas y buscas tu ropa, el verte haciendo esto me parte el corazón, promesas incumplidas, palabras que se las llevo el viento, momentos vividos solo por una antigua ilusión.

Yo….es mejor que me vaya- susurras tomando tus cosas- lo siento Sasuke, espero algún día me perdones

_¿Quién me va a entregar...?_

Siento la puerta cerrar, me siento en mi cama, solo, nuevamente siento el pecho, mi corazón vacío, te perdí, desde el día en que me fui te perdí, vuelvo a sentir la opresión que sentí hace años, vuelvo a tener el corazón partido.

Finalmente _el_ ha ganado a tu corazón y ahora, por el me has roto el corazón.

Talvez no seas tú quien deba pedir disculpas, si no yo por haberte lastimado y día a día haber matado nuestro amor.


End file.
